


tumblr prompts

by georgiehensley



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Toy Story Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Caught, F/M, Holding Hands, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi-chaptered post made up of prompts from my Tumblr featuring pairings from the Disney Channel movie Descendants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carlos/Jay - Aladdin AU

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me if I'd ever considered putting my Descendants prompts on AO3, which I had been thinking about for a while, so I decided to finally do it.
> 
> I'm not going to put all of them up, though, just the ones that I think are the most well-written or my favorite ones to write. (Or, obviously, the ones that got a lot of notes.)

A magical flying carpet - seeing it right in front of his face is beginning to make Carlos a bit weary, as he’s scared of heights and, because he’s never done it before, flying. But Jay looks so encouraging, with his hand outstretched and adorable smile covering his face, making his eyes sparkle with a child-like wonder in them, and it’s suddenly hard for Carlos to say no.

So he accepts the hand that’s reaching out to him, momentarily taking in how it feels against his own, the two almost fitting like puzzle pieces, before he’s guided onto the carpet and now sitting down next to the other man, unable to stop himself from now thinking about how warm Jay’s thigh is as it brushes against his own.


	2. Carlos/Ben - Toy Story AU

“I’ve never seen a Barbie doll with… freckles.” Ben says, eyeing the other doll, gaze shifting from his messy, platinum blond,  _real_  hair down to his freckled cheeks, and back up to his big, brown eyes. The blond only crosses his arms over his chest, a slight smirk on his face.

“And I’ve never seen a cowboy wear cuff links.” Carlos argues. Ben freezes, gaze falling to his wrist.

“I was originally a prince doll.” He says. “Then Evie left me with Jay and he changed my outfit.”

“Ah,” Carlos says, eyeing the doll in front of him before almost mockingly tilting his cowboy hat back with just one finger. “I think I like you better as a cowboy, anyway.” He walks away then, and Ben’s cheeks begin to heat up, making him feel more human than he’s felt in a long time.


	3. Ben/Chad - College Dorm AU

“What, no girl over tonight?” Ben asks as he steps into the room, surprised to actually have permission to do so for once; he usually never does, since Chad almost always has a girl with him, forcing Ben to bunk with Carlos and Jay for the night.

“Nope,” Chad says, pushing himself off his bed and striding towards Ben. “’Cause I got you here.”

“Is that supposed to mean–?” Ben asks, not even sure how to finish the question himself. Chad laughs softly.

“Mmhmm.” He says, as though he understood what was being asked. He starts to lean in. “May I?” Finding himself at a loss for words, Ben nods. For a moment, Chad smiles, before he closes the distance between them, pressing his lips to Ben’s.


	4. Carlos/Ben - Body Swap AU

“So, I guess I’m the king, then.” Carlos -  _in Ben’s body_ \- says with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest. Ben, who’s actually in Carlos’ body (and hates having to look up at the other boy, er,  _himself_ ), shakes his head.

“Stop that.” He says. “You’re not king, and you never will be. We just have to–”

“I will be king if you take me up on that dating offer.” Carlos says, winking. As weird as it is hearing himself say that, and seeing himself wink, Ben’s cheeks still heat up with a blush in reaction.

“We’ll discuss that later.” He says. “ _After_  we find Mal and get her to conjure up a spell to switch us back.” Carlos smiles.

“Alright.”


	5. Carlos/Ben - Getting Caught

“We’ve only got, like, five minutes, right?” Carlos says as he shuts the door to his dorm room behind him, stepping towards the middle of the room, gaze cast on Ben, who sits at the end of the shorter boy’s bed.

“Yeah.” Ben says. “Is that enough time, or…?”

“If it’s all we have, then I’ll make sure it is.” Carlos says, grinning as he quickly closes the space between them, pulling his boyfriend into a heated kiss as soon as he’s kneeling in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. The force of the action causes Ben to fall backwards, resulting in Carlos lying on top of him, but neither minds, as they only giggle, keeping their lips locked the entire time.

“Hey, Carlos, did Mal leave her spell book here– _oh my god_.”

Carlos is quick to sit up at the sound of Jay’s voice, and for a split second, he thinks it’s his imagination, just his nerves getting to him, but then he glances over his shoulder and yup, there Jay is, standing with a shocked expression on his face.  _Fuck_.

“I can explain.” Carlos says as he climbs off of Ben, the taller of the two then pushing himself up into a seating position.

“No need,” Jay says, already grabbing the book he was looking for from his own bed. “I think I can figure this all out myself.” With that, he turns and leaves, even though Carlos still tries to stop him one last time.

“But–” He says a little too late; the door’s already shut behind Jay. He sighs, feeling defeated, his head falling onto Ben’s shoulder.

“Now what?” He says. “The entire school’s gonna know about this.”

“We deal with the aftermath?” Ben suggests. “Or hope that Jay’s a good enough friend that he won’t tell anybody?” Carlos sighs again.

“I wish I could be as optimistic as you.” He says. Ben chuckles lightly, pressing a kiss to Carlos’ forehead.

“We’ll be alright.” He says, mentally adding,  _I hope_.


	6. Jay/Carlos - Hand-holding on the Isle of the Lost

Scary things happen quite often on the Isle of the Lost, even with there being no actual magic on the island. And Carlos is the type of person who gets scared easily, so as expected, this creates for a bit of an issue sometimes.

Like now. Carlos is flinching away from a creepy goblin, and out of instinct, he reaches for the nearest thing that he can find comfort in grabbing on to, and in this moment, that ‘thing’ just happens to be Jay’s hand.

When Carlos realizes this, catching Jay’s confused glance out of the corner of his eye, he pulls away, a blush covering his cheeks. But then Jay is smiling, but Carlos doesn’t see, and he reaches out, grabbing onto the blond’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“It’s okay.” He says. “I’ll protect you.” Carlos smiles, squeezing back.


	7. Jay/Carlos - Getting Caught on the Isle of the Lost

“Jay, come on, someone’s going to see us.” Carlos says in protest as Jay pulls him into an alleyway, before guiding him so that his back hits the brick wall.

“Shh, don’t worry.” Jay says softly. “No one’s going to see us.” With that said, he leans his head down, meeting Carlos’ lips in a kiss that starts out soft and gentle, but quickly grows heated as Jay deepens it, his hands sliding down to Carlos’ waist, practically ready to move even further south. Carlos’ own hands slide up to Jay’s hair, ripping the beanie off his head and tossing it aside so he can run his fingers through the long, dark brown locks.

“ _I knew it!_ ”

The two flinch as the loud, familiar voice echos off the walls around them, both turning their heads to see Mal, with a triumphant and knowing smirk on her face, standing at the entryway of the alley.

“You knew what?” They hear Evie’s voice in the distance, her footsteps getting closer to where Mal is standing. They take that as their cue to pull away, Jay bending down to pick up his beanie, brushing the dirt off before putting it back on his head, trying to make it look like nothing happened. Once Evie finally reaches Mal’s side, everything looks normal.

“Oh, nothing.” Mal says, still staring at Carlos and Jay. “These two were just getting into some, uh… special antics.” She smirks again before striding away, Evie quick to follow, questioning her along the way.

“‘No one’s going to see us.’” Carlos says, repeating Jay’s words from earlier.

“It’s just Mal.” Jay reassures him, grabbing onto his hand to emphasize his to-be-made point. “She won’t tell anyone, trust me.” Carlos sighs, before giving Jay’s hand a squeeze.

“Alright.” He says. “I trust you.”


	8. Jay/Carlos - Treating Carlos' Wounds

“Ah, that stings.” Carlos says, wincing as Jay tries to be gentle as he cleans up an open wound on his knee.

“Sorry.” Jay says, taking a break for a moment. “But I have to clean this, you know. Otherwise things can get worse.”

“I know, but just… be gentler?” Carlos says, only to earn a snicker from Jay. “Okay, just… hold my hand?” Jay sighs, taking one of Carlos’ hands and pressing a kiss to the knuckles.

“I need two hands for this, C.” He says as he lets go.

“Well, that kiss’ll hold me over for a little while.” Carlos says. Jay smiles, and can’t help himself from stretching up, pressing a quick kiss to Carlos’ lips before returning to his previous task.


	9. Jay/Carlos - Cinderella AU

“So, this is who I am.” Jay says, gesturing to his old, rundown apartment building and the stains painted across his clothes. “A poor, working class guy with no real family and a crappy home, and who probably has nothing going for him. Sorry I’m not the rugged, heroic prince you were probably looking to marry. Or, better yet, the damsel in distress you were hoping to save, ‘cause guys like you don’t usually go for, well,  _guys_  like me.” With that, he sighs, turning his back on the white-haired boy, heading back towards the front door of the building.

“I don’t care.” He hears someone say behind him, causing him to turn back around for a moment, glancing towards the other boy in confusion.

“What?” He asks.

“I don’t care.” Carlos says, slowly striding towards Jay. “I don’t care how much money you have, or if you’re a guy or, hell, if you’re able to protect me or not. I just want to be with you. That night - that night at the ball I felt something for you. I’ve never felt that way around anyone before, but I liked it. So, I’m not really asking you to marry me, but, can we please, just, get to know each other better? And screw your step-family. Come live with us for the time being.” At that, Jay finally cracks a smile, pushing a few strands of hair behind his ear.

“You’d really rather be seen with me than with anyone else?” He asks. Carlos smiles, taking a few more steps towards him to close the gap between us.

“I don’t think I could picture anyone else standing by my side.” He says, leaning forward and capturing Jay’s lips in a kiss, a hand coming up to his waist to pull him even closer.


	10. Jay/Carlos - Modern Day, First Meeting

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” Carlos says, staring at the coffee stain he left on the other boy’s shirt that’s probably burning his skin by now. The white-haired boy figures that there’s no time for him to run and grab some napkins, so he settles on wiping the spill up with the sleeve of his red sweater. “God, I can be such a clutz sometimes.”

“It’s okay.” The other boy says, taken aback a bit by Carlos’ boldness in rubbing his abdomen with his arm in order to clean up the stain, but not resisting the contact. “Things like this happen all the time.” Carlos snickers.

“I’m sure.” He says, finding himself glancing up, freezing as he meets the taller boy’s eyes.

“I’m Jay.” He says, a friendly smile on his face. Carlos snaps out of his short daze.

“Carlos.” He says, straightening himself out and returning his arm to his side. “Y-you have very nice, um, abs.” Jay chuckles.

“Thanks.”


	11. Carlos/Ben - Crushing

“I knew I’d find you here.” Ben says, approaching Carlos’ locker, the  ~~slightly~~  shorter of the two stumbling back a bit in surprise.

“Why were you looking for me?” Carlos asks, sounding utterly confused.

“Your letter.” Ben says, pulling it out of his pocket. “You left a secret admirer letter in my locker the other day, but I recognized the handwriting from a project we worked on together.” Carlos doesn’t say anything in response, but the blush that spreads across his freckled cheeks and the way he ducks his head is answer enough. Hesitantly, the white-haired boy picks his gaze up, only to find Ben smiling warmly at him.

“You’re… not mad?” Carlos asks.

“Mad?” Ben repeats. “Why would I be mad? It’s cute.” He pauses for a moment, contemplating what to say next. “ _You’re_  cute.” Carlos’ blush deepens.

“Why don’t we go out sometime?” Ben goes on to say. “Just, like, grab a coffee or something, get to know each other more.” Carlos smiles.

“Sure.” He says. “I’d like that.” Ben smiles as well.

“Great.”


	12. Carlos/Ben - Dream

Standing in front of the grand school building, Carlos suddenly feels a wave of familiarity hit him despite having never actually visited the school before (or been in Auradon at all, for that matter). He ignores it for now, but once the prince approaches them -  _the one who’ll soon be king_  - he’s brought back into a memory, one that explains his sudden comfort in this new setting.

_He’s in a grassy field, one that he assumes is somewhere near the school building as it can be seen in the distance, and the sound of other students practicing in their sports can just barely be heard. But here, he’s not alone. The prince - Ben, he quickly corrects himself, somehow knowing the name - is sitting right across from him, staring at him with a look in his eyes that Carlos has seen before, only never directed towards him._

_“Welcome to Auradon.” Ben says with a small smile on his face, one that leaves Carlos blushing, suddenly uncomfortable under his soft and affectionate gaze.  
_

_“Why am I here?” Carlos asks. “I want to go home.”  
_

_“This is where you’re meant to be,” Ben says. “With me.”  
_

_“But I barely even know you–”  
_

_“But you will. Soon. For now…”  
_

_He leans in slowly, giving Carlos a chance to push him away, or even run away completely if he’s that nervous. But he doesn’t, and instead finds himself distracted by the brunet’s oh-so kissable lips. The corner of Ben’s lips curls up slightly in a smirk before he closes the distance between them, pressing a soft, quick kiss to Carlos’ lips that leaves the white-haired boy wanting more._

Returning to reality, Carlos realizes that the prince’s attention is now on him, as he’s been shaking each of the new students’ hands in greeting.

“Sorry.” He says, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. He takes Ben’s hand and shakes it, ignoring the slight increase in his heart rate. “I’m Carlos.”

“Nice to meet you, Carlos.” Ben says, a familiar slight smirk appearing on his face as he goes on to say, “Welcome to Auradon.”


	13. Carlos/Ben - Making Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably my most well-written prompt so far for the Descendants fandom, and also my favorite to write. :)

Tongues explore each other’s mouths as Carlos sits in Ben’s lap, his hands buried in the brunet’s hair while the taller boy’s hands rest at his waist, threatening to dip even lower. In this moment, it’s just them - no boundary rules or annoying friends or overprotective parents. Just them and their natural intimacy with each other.

Now, as Ben nibbles on Carlos’ bottom lip, the white-haired boy moans, tugging on the soon-to-be king’s brown locks, causing a similar sound to escape his mouth, vibrating against the barely villain’s lips.

Carlos pulls away suddenly, panting for air, his lips a delectable bright red color. Ben’s gaze moves upwards, to Carlos’ sweat-damped hair and his glassy, blown brown eyes, down to his even brighter red freckled cheeks.

“Beautiful.” He breathes out, bringing a hand up to cup Carlos’ cheek. “Absolutely beautiful.”

“And absolutely yours.” Carlos says, grinning as he brings his head back down, kissing Ben again, only to pull back a moment later.

“Wait,” He says. “Are we being too loud?”

“Of course not.” Ben says. “My room’s big enough that no one else should be able to hear us.” Carlos smiles.

“Good.” He says, returning to his previous actions.


	14. Jay/Carlos - School Dance First Kiss

“I can’t believe our dates just ditched us.” Carlos says with a sigh, slumping back in his seat. “This whole night is ruined.”

“Well, not completely.” Jay says. “We still have each other, right?”

“Thought you weren’t into guys.” Carlos argues. Jay shrugs.

“I’m open to anything, at this point.” He says, standing up from his seat, reaching his hand out towards Carlos. “May I have this dance?” Carlos giggles.

“Oh, what a gentleman.” He says, taking Jay’s hand and standing, letting the taller boy lead him to the dance floor. Once there, Carlos’ hands settle on his shoulders, while Jay’s settle on the white-haired boy’s waist. A comfortable silence falls over them as they slowly sway to the music, only to be interrupted by a comment from Carlos.

“This feels weird.” He says. “And no other pairs of just guys are dancing together.” Jay shrugs.

“They’re not as smart as we are?” He says. Carlos sighs.

“I’m outta here.” He says. “Everyone’s gonna judge us anyway.” He steps away from Jay, only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist. He glances back and opens his mouth to say something, try and fight the taller boy off, but he can’t. Instead, Jay closes the space between them, kissing him on the lips. It only lasts a moment, but it leaves Carlos feeling an unusual warmth in his chest, one that he’s not used to feeling after living on the Isle for so long.

“Still wanna leave?” Jay asks. Carlos smiles.

“Looks like I’ve changed my mind.” He says. Jay chuckles, before pulling Carlos close again.


	15. Chad/Doug - "Why are you staring at me like that?"

After the question leaves Doug’s mouth, Chad shakes his head, forcing himself out of his previous daze.

“No reason.” Chad says, a blush covering his cheeks, seeming surprisingly shy, which is a distinct change from his usual cocky, overly confident attitude. Noticing this, Doug becomes confused.

“Do you like me or something?” He asks before he can think to stop himself. “I-I mean, uh, y-you know–”

“Yes.” Chad says, his confidence seeming to have returned… partially (his blush still remains on his face), smiling softly. “I do. I like you a lot, actually, as weird as it may seem.” Doug feels himself blush, the heat in his cheeks only worsening as Chad takes his hand, that soft smile remaining on his face.

“Is this a joke?” Doug asks, hating that he’s ruining the moment but needing to get the truth out of the jock. “Like, is it some new form of bullying that I should be aware of?”

“No,” Chad says. “Of course not. I just genuinely like you.” To emphasize his point, he kisses Doug on the cheek. As if it were possible, the blush on the nerdier boy’s face deepens. He feels Chad squeeze his hand, even as he goes back to eating his lunch, and Doug doesn’t bother to hide the smile that spreads on his face.


	16. Carlos/Ben - Modern AU; Picking out puppy Dude from an animal shelter

Of all the things Carlos could want for his birthday, a puppy from the local animal shelter is the last thing Ben would expect him to pick. After all, the boy’s had a fear of dogs since he was little - that he  _has_  since gotten over after Ben’s dad’s dog Beast turned out to be female and gave birth to puppies, one of which quickly taking a liking to Carlos.

So, since those puppies were all sold (although Ben  _did_  get his dad to keep the one that liked Carlos, which he was going to surprise his boyfriend with, until he said he wanted to pick out a dog of his own), they’re here at a shelter, and Carlos is eagerly eyeing all the dogs, cooing at nearly every one of them.

“You can’t have them all, Carlos.” Ben comments after a while. Carlos only glances back at him, sticking his tongue out before returning his attention to the dogs.

After a few more moments of comfortable silence between the two, Carlos finally makes a comment about which one he wants to take home.

“That one.” He says, pointing to a puppy with light brown fur, most of which seems to be ruffed up, as emphasized by the sadness in the dog’s eyes.

“Doesn’t he look kind of sad?” Ben asks. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather have a happier one?”

“No.” Carlos says. “He’s perfect.”

“Alright,” Ben says. “What will you be naming him?”

“Dude.” Carlos answers. Ben snickers. “What? It’s written on his card.” Ben glances back towards the dog, noticing the card taped to his kennel, which does, in fact, say “Dude”.

“What an appropriate name,” He comments. “Since you do, you know, like dudes and all.” Carlos gives him a quick (but light) punch on the arm.

 

It isn’t long before Dude is officially theirs to keep, and Carlos excitedly keeps the young puppy in his lap on the drive home. Dude eagerly licks his face, to which Carlos giggles, and despite his weariness towards his boyfriend’s pick, noticing how happy the puppy already makes Carlos, Ben can’t help but be happy too. (Mostly because it’s hard to feel any ounce of disappointment at the sound of Carlos’ adorable giggling.)


	17. Carlos/Jay - Carlos braiding Jay's hair

“Your hair would look much better in a braid.” Carlos says as he sits behind his friend on his bed, the older of the two doing nothing to fight off the hands that are currently playing around with his hair.

“How do you even know how to do this?” Jay asks with a laugh he’s unable to hold in.

“My mom knows a lot about fashion and styling, including hair,” Carlos says. “I got a few tips from her. Really, I just watched while she did it to someone else and remembered how to do it myself.”

“And you practiced on…?”

“My mom owns wigs too. I practiced on those when she wasn’t home.”

Jay chuckles, shaking his head, only for Carlos to remind him to stay still.

 

The younger of the two is done not too long later. Jay laughs when he sees the final result, but again, does nothing to undo it. In fact, he keeps his hair like that for the rest of the day. Not because it looks good or anything, just because it makes Carlos happy, and giggle a bit. And for some reason, Jay likes making Carlos happy, and gets a fluttering feeling whenever he hears him giggle. So he’ll do whatever he can to keep that smile on his face, even if it means humiliating himself in front of the whole school.


	18. Carlos/Ben - "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

“No.” Ben says, the growing redness in his cheeks proving that he’s lying. “Of course not! Why would I be?”

“Ben,” Carlos says. “I was just helping Chad with his homework. Nothing happened, I swear.”

“Well, I was just scared that, uh,” Ben says. “S-something would…” Carlos sighs, stepping closer, going up on his toes as he kisses his boyfriend on the cheek.

“I would never cheat on you, B, I promise.” He says. “And besides, Chad? I could do  _so_  much better than him.” Ben chuckles.

“Really?” He asks. “And who’s better than him?”

“You.” Carlos says. Ben smiles.

“Thanks.” He says. “I needed that.” Carlos smiles, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

“And besides,” He says. “I think Chad has a thing for Doug anyway. I saw him staring at him all throughout Weird Science the other day, hence why he needed help on his homework…”


	19. Carlos/Ben - throne + not wearing that

“You’re kidding, right?” Carlos asks as he sits on the bed in Ben’s room, trying to help his boyfriend get ready for his coronation. “More blue and yellow?”

“They’re the official colors of the kingdom,” Ben argues. “And our school.”

“But that’s the thing,” Carlos says, standing and stepping closer to the taller of the two, crossing his arms over his chest. “Blue is what everyone _expects_  you to wear. Choosing another color would go and surprise people.”

“Alright,” Ben says. “What color do you have in mind?”

“Green?” Carlos says with a smirk. Ben shakes his head.

“Ew, no.” He says. “Green is such a tacky color to wear to such a formal event.”

“It’s the combination of blue and yellow, though.” Carlos says, sighing before coming up with another suggestion. “How ‘bout purple?”

“Hasn’t Mal already trademarked that color?”

“But it’s the perfect combination of _our_  favorite colors - blue and red.”

“Why do you assume that blue’s my favorite color?”

“Because you wear it all the time.”

“Well, it’s not.”

“Then what is?”

Ben smirks, stepping closer to Carlos.

“Red.”

“Alright,” Carlos says, breaking out into a smile of his own. “Wear red.”

“Too bright.”

“Fine,” Carlos says, throwing his hands up in surrender. “Wear blue!” Ben giggles softly, leaning down and softly kissing his boyfriend on the lips, who reluctantly kisses him back.

“I bet you think I look good in every color.” He says, keeping his lips close to Carlos’, but putting enough space between their faces so that they aren’t touching.

“I wouldn’t even mind you wearing a rainbow-colored suit to this thing.” Carlos says. Ben giggles once again, pulling Carlos into another kiss.


	20. Carlos/Evie - meant no harm + blood

“Come on, wake up!” Evie says, continually giving Carlos little shoves and slaps, doing essentially anything and everything that could wake the boy up. She thought this had been a regular feeding like all the other times, but now she’s realizing that she might have taken too much blood, hence why she’s panicking.

“Carlos, please.” She says, tears welling in her eyes as Carlos still lies motionless, his skin already seeming to pale.

“Carlos.” She whispers one last time, before burying her face in his chest, sobs shaking her body as she tries to remember where things went wrong.

_“Evie,” She remembers him moaning out her name. Usually, this was out of pleasure, as feedings don’t typically cause that much pain to the one who was losing blood. But Evie failed to make note of what happened afterwards, with Carlos tugging on her hair, the cries of her naming being more insistent, more like cries of pain. She forgets feeling his hands loosen their grip on her blue locks, one last whisper of her name leaving Carlos’ lips before his eyes fall shut and his breathing slows down until it comes to a stop_. 

In her sobbing, she, again, misses some things. Like how Carlos slowly blinks awake, brown eyes glowing red for the slightest second before he glances down at Evie, who’s face is still buried in his chest. He calls out her name, but it’s only when he brings a hand up to her back, patting it softly, that she realizes what’s happening.

“Carlos.” She says, her head popping up, sniffling as she tries to compose herself. “You’re… alive? But, you stopped breathing, and… your heart stopped.” Her eyebrows furrow, one hand resting on Carlos’ chest, the other coming up to his neck, both trying to find a pulse. She doesn’t find one.

“How…” She says, drifting off before her eyes widen with realization. “I turned you! Oh no, oh shit, no.” She climbs off of the bed, pacing the room and mumbling to herself about how she shouldn’t have done that, shouldn’t have taken that much blood.

“Evie.” Carlos says then, cutting her off, making her freeze in her place, glancing over to see him sitting up in the bed, his voice groggy as though he woke up from sleeping, not from what was essentially his death. “It’s fine. At least we still get to be together.”

“But it’s a scary world out there with vampires.” Evie says, sitting down next to the white-haired boy, taking his hand in hers. “I don’t want you to get hurt, because, well, you’re kind of on the small side.”

“But if you’re there next to me, I should be fine.” Carlos says. “And besides, we have Mal and Jay, too. Sure, they’re not vampires, but they’ll help to protect me.” Evie smiles slightly.

“Alright, I guess this isn’t so bad.” She says, her free hand coming up to cup Carlos’ face, thumb gently running across his now paler freckled cheek. “But your training should start today, since you’ll probably be feeling hungry soon.”

“Okay.” Carlos says, beginning to smile. “More time to spend with you.” Evie giggles, kissing Carlos on the lips.


End file.
